


Маршмеллоу

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Однажды в классе Зельеварения...
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631644
Kudos: 9





	Маршмеллоу

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика

Снейп, вошедший в класс зельеварения, застыл у доски. Мел за его спиной, самостоятельно чертивший на антрацитовой поверхности какие-то символы, с легким стуком упал на пол.

А затем произошло кое-что еще более неожиданное. Снейп открыл рот и сказал:

— Итак, остопиздевшие мне ублюдки, сегодня варим охуительный по сложности декокт красноречия. Вопросы?

Оглушительную тишину после этих слов, казалось, можно было резать ножом.

Первой опомнилась покрасневшая до самого лба Гермиона:

— Что, блядь, за ебаная хуйня происходит?.. — она осеклась и зажала рот обеими руками. — Ой, пиздец, — сказала она сдавленно. — Ой, ебушки-воробушки. Я не хотела, блядь. Ой, пиздец. 

И она заплакала. Скорее всего, от неожиданности.

Рон сжал кулаки:

— Узнаю, какой сучий ебанат так проклял Гермиону... и... и нас всех... Я... Я ему глаз на жопу натяну!

— Разговорчики прекратили, ебучие пиздюки, — прикрикнул на них Снейп. 

Мерзко улыбнувшись, он продолжил: 

— Так. Поттер. Как вы будете варить наш блядский декокт? И не коситесь на Грейнджер, она, кажется, до конца жизни больше пиздеть не будет. Слава ебучему Мерлину и мерлиновой залупе. Грейнджер завалила ебало. Охуенно.

Видимо, даже проклятье не могло избавить его от любимой привычки.

— Берем вот эту хуйню, — с мученическим видом сказал Гарри. Затем сглотнул и продолжил: — Кладем в нее бобы и расхуячиваем пестиком нахуй, чтоб вот такое говно получилось...

Снейп удовлетворенно хмыкнул:

— Поттер, сделайте ебальник попроще. А то сидите здесь, как пизда с ушами. Минус сто баллов с вашего ебучего Гриффиндора.

— С хуя ли? — вскинулся Гарри.

— Профессор, блядь... — мягко поправил его тот.

— С хуя ли, профессор? 

Тот ехидно усмехнулся.

— А кто тебе, сучонок ты ебучий, разрешил МАТЕРИТЬСЯ В ПРИСУТСТВИИ ПРЕПОДАВАТЕЛЯ?

— Вы охуели, профессор?!

***

За дверью близнецы Уизли, давясь от хохота, сделали последнюю пометку в пергаменте.

— Испытание матерных маршмеллоу можно считать завершенным?

— Еще бы, братец Фордж. Полностью. 


End file.
